True Form
The power to assume one's power, item, or their own body's true form to obtain its true power. A variation of Power Manifestation, Super Form, and Double-Edged Power. The opposite of Sealed Form. Also Called *Complete Form *Final Form *Fully-Evolved Form *Original Form *Released Form *Resurrected Form *Unlocked Form Capabilities The user can transform their bodies or weapons into their true forms if sealed, restrained, or just not activated, unlocking their dormant power in order to drastically increase their regular power. All their original abilities are increased along with gaining new abilities to their full power. Applications *Empowered State *True Power Associations *Double-Edged Power *Empathic Weaponry *Fatal Countenance - True Form may be lethal. *God Mode *Hyper Form *Infusion *Legendary Form *Maximum Quintessential Control *Non-Corporeal Form *Power Infusion *Power Manifestation *Powered Form *Sealed Form - True Form may be sealed. *Self Transcendence *Soul-Bound Weapon *State of Mind *Super Form *Supernatural Form *Transcendent Physiology *Weapon Transformation Limitations *May transform back to original form, if user is low on energy. *While transforming to true self, users may be open to an attack. *If not mastered users may hurt themselves. *If the user not mastered their true forms then they may loose all their powers till users are able to regain their strength. *User tends to become more violent and instinct prone. *True form may not be much stronger or even weaker than previous form. *The user's body may be unable to handle the power they possess. *May be too powerful to beheld by ordinary beings Known Users Known Objects *Zanpakuto (Bleach) *The Master Sword (Legend of Zelda series) *The True Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden series) *The Sparda (Devil May Cry series) Gallery Inner-moka-rosario-vampire-16880529-247-525.jpg|Moka Akashiya's (Rosario + Vampire) true form, Inner Moka. Vazdah.jpg|The Archfiend Vazdah (Ninja Gaiden II) in his true form. EL.png|Edrad Liones's (Bleach) true form Volcanica. True_Zangetsu.png|The true form of the two Zangetsus. File:Kokujo_Tengen_Myo-o_Dangai_Joe.png|Komamura and Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō: Dangai Jōe's true forms. Orochimaru true form.png|Orochimaru's (Naruto) true form. Frieza Final Form.jpg|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) in his true form. True Master Sword.png|Link's Master Sword (Legend of Zelda) in it's true form after being blessed by Hylia's mortal form, Zelda. Ryu True Dragon Sword.png|Whenever Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) places the Eye of the Dragon into his Dragon Sword, it becomes the True Dragon sword. In this state, the blade brims with the power of the 12 Divine Dragons and becomes a weapons of immense power. Final Form Sora.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) in his final Drive form. Dragon Install.jpg|Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) in his true form, Dragon Install. CG.jpg|Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) in his final form. True-forms.png|Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist) has two true forms: the monstrous reptilian form when empowered by the souls of the population of Xerxes (above), and the helpless little lizard form when most of his core is damaged (below). Chase Young Lizard Form.png|Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) in his true lizard form. 220px-Whiteraven.jpg|White Raven is Raven's (DC) most primal, significant and powerful version, mostly shown as a symbol of her highest hidden power and her inner purity against the consuming evil of her father Marluxia3.jpg|Marluxia's (Kingdom Hearts) final form. Master Core2.jpg|The Master Core (SSB4) in it's true form after being defeated in it's other forms. Master Core.jpg|The Master Core (SSB4) is the true form of Master Hand. Rushu.jpg|Rushu (Wakfu) in his true form. CG Shadow 11.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedghog) Arjuna.jpg|Krishna (Hindu Mythology) revealing Vishvarupa/God-Form, to Arjuna who's unable to bear it (Baghavad Gita) TFR.png|Lille Barro (Bleach) is able to enter his true form upon decapitation. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Rare power